


Sleepwalking

by Qrowcane (timaeustestifiedsilence)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Other, Sleepwalking, To An Extent, galra-possessed shiro, haha dad shiro, he just loves his children ok let him be, he's a benevolent creature i swear, just a little, shallura - Freeform, there's some angst but not a lot, there's some fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeustestifiedsilence/pseuds/Qrowcane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing wrong with a casual midnight stroll, right? Nothing wrong with checking up on your friends and making sure they're sleeping soundly, right? Nothing wrong with watching over them as they sleep to make sure they're safe...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalking

Three. That's the number of Galran battleships they took out today. From dawn 'till dusk, the paladins had been one as Voltron. Somehow, even as they drifted around in space, the Galra had found them, and sent three of their  _best_ battleships to utterly obliterate them. Now, imagine fighting for your life and others, for an entire day straight. No breaks, no slow moments, nothing but constant dodging rolling chasing shooting. It's something that would probably tire you out, and quite fast.

The paladins that day were so tired that food wasn't on  _any_ of their minds. The only thing that was: sleep. Deep, deep sleep (hopefully with no bad dreams) and not having to wake up until approximately noon the next day. If it weren't for Allura and Coran, none of them would have bothered to even shower. But of course, one order and a stern look from the princess woke everyone up enough to at least rinse off before passing out somewhere near their beds.

* * *

"Nice work out there, team," Shiro sighed, absentmindedly drying his hair. Keith spared a 'You too,' but the rest seemed to be asleep on their feet, already in pajamas.

"If I have to be conscious for more than 5 more minutes I'm going to duct tape myself to my bed and not leave unless the castle is burning," Lance grumbled, shuffling away from the group. "Hasta la vista cool cats." Hunk yawned a farewell and began shuffling off along with Keith, whose eyes didn't appear to be visible underneath his mullet.

Soon it was just Pidge and Shiro. "I know what you're thinking, Pidge, and the answer is absolutely not."

Pidge threw her arms up in indignation. "I haven't even-"

"You were thinking about scanning the ruins of the Galra ships. I know how you think, Pidge. You can do it in the morning. Now go to bed; if I catch you on your computer I'm going to take it and hide it in my room, and I won't give it back until I wake up." Shiro stated matter-of-factly. Pidge groaned and began stomping away. "Having an attitude won't get you anywhere in life!" He called after him. Pidge groaned louder and disappeared around the corner.

Shiro couldn't help but chuckle. When the other paladins jokingly called him dad, he'd laugh it off and tell them they were crazy. But then, when it's moments like this, he has to look at himself in the mirror and realise how much of a dad he's acting like. Sending them to bed? Threatening to take away technology for the night?  _Giving life advise?_ He gave his head a good shake before ambling off to bed himself. 

* * *

As much as he wished he could sleep, he couldn't. He was weary to the bone and his eyes couldn't hardly open, yet his mind stirred and his limbs were restless.  _'Is it too much to ask for to just have a peaceful night's sleep?'_ Shiro thought, dragging himself into a sitting position on the edge of his bed. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the darkness of his room but was instead met with a face full of sharp teeth. 

He yelped as he fell back, but instead of it being on his bed, it was on a cold, metal floor. Shiro whipped around wildly, drinking in his surroundings. Back on a Galra ship, it seemed.  _'This is happening but it's just...it's just another dream, it'll be fine,'_  he told himself, blinking hard.

"How nice to sssee you again, _Shiro_ ," The figure hissed. The sharp teeth, yellow eyes and long white hair proved it to be Haggar. "I dare to say that I  _missed_ your determined self."

Shiro scoffed at the witch's pleasantries. "What do you want, Haggar? To haunt my dreams? Not let me get any sleep?"

She simply giggled and tilted her head to the side. "Silly man. You're _not_  dreaming...you're still awake! I just decided to pay you a visit and make sure you didn't... _forget_ me."

For a moment, Shiro was silent. He seemed lost in thought before he let out a harsh laugh. "As if I ever could, witch."

"Oh? Because if  _I_ recall, the memories of me have been slipping."

Eyeing her suspiciously, Shiro spoke slowly, "And your point is...?"

" _MY POINT IS THAT I AM HERE TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU ARE NOTHING, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN NOTHING WITHOUT ME! YOU SEEM TO BE FORGETTING THAT YOU ARE THE TOY SOLDIER OF THE GALRA EMPIRE!"_ Haggar had flung herself towards Shiro, shrieking in his face. After glaring at him, she seemed to calm down momentarily. "You're letting the Galran part of you slip. A little refresher's all you need."

Haggar slowly got to her feet, shooting a coy smile at Shiro. Tendrils of black and purple smoke began winding their way around Shiro, in his nose and ears and clouding his vision. Haggar waved slightly before everything went black.

His eyes sprung open, searching for the witch. She was gone, all of it was gone. He was safe in his bedroom. But now, Shiro was even more awake; more awake than he was this morning. In fact, he didn't even want to lay down and attempt to get the sleep he needed - no, he felt like going for a walk. So, almost robotically, Shiro rose and left his room. His feet kept marching and his arms swinging, yet Shiro wasn't really doing any of it. Every once in a while while walking down the hall, Shiro would catch a glance of a flash of yellow reflected off the walls; he kept looking for the source, thinking new lights might have been installed, but there was nothing to be found. It was only when he reached Pidge's room that he saw his reflection in the window and realised that the yellow light was coming from his eyes. Indeed, he was a toy soldier.

Thankfully, the hissing of the door didn't wake Pidge, who seemed to have face-planted in her bed. The thought of pushing her face into the bed and smothering her while she was vulnerable crossed Shiro's mind, but he shrugged it off along with his newfound autonomy. Instead, he pulled the covers out from underneath the girl and laid them on top of her. Pidge rolled onto her side, but continued sleeping.

Shiro did the same for the other paladins, too. He wasn't 100% in control of himself (the eyes, the thoughts, the inability to speak or move completely of his own accord), but it didn't stop him from making sure everyone was alright. Lance was rolled up in his sheets with a sleeping mask over his eyes. Hunk was huddled under his blankets, emitting soft snores. Keith was half-in half-out of his bed, legs touching the floor. Shiro tucked him in before he completely fell out.

He didn't bother worrying about Coran, figuring the Altean would sooner beat him up in a sleepy haze than let him into his room. That left Princess Allura, and Shiro was unsure if he should even go near her, considering his current state. But again, he found his legs walking for him, and he was soon in Allura's room, sitting on the side of her bed.

For a long time he just sat there, staring. He watched her chest rise and fall with her slow breathing. Shiro went to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, but at that moment Allura's eyes popped open, and she stared directly at Shiro's. A few heartbeats passed where nothing happened. Then, Allura slowly sat up, gaze growing more concerned as she maintained eye contact with Shiro.

"Are you alright, Shiro?" She murmured. Shiro blinked slowly. "Can you speak?" He blinked again. Allura leaned back slowly, frowning. "What are you here for then?" For a moment, Shiro didn't move. Then he leaned forward and tucked her hair behind her ear before leaning back again, hand lingering on her face for a few seconds longer. Allura stared uncertainly at Shiro, and he stared right back. When she stood up, his eyes followed her. When she walked over to him, his eyes followed her. When she tried to move him off of her bed, his stare turned to a frown and he yanked his arm back. "Well you can't _stay_ here!" She exclaimed.

Almost ashamed, Shiro flinched at her raised voice. Allura stood with her arms crossed, examining him. 

"Oh alright," she sighed, flopping down next to Shiro. "You can stay the night. But no funny business, you hear?"

Shiro turned to look at her slowly before blinking yet again. Allura smiled and lay back down, patting the spot next to her. He stared at the spot as if he was expecting a plant to sprout. The princess patted it again. "Lay down, Shiro. I'd rather you not sit all night." Shiro hesitated no more than a tic before laying down next to her, rolling on his side to not-so-secretly stare. "Try not to stare all night, alright? Your eyes are awfully bright." and as she rolled over she continued, "Hopefully you'll be back to your normal self tomorrow. We'll talk about this in the morning, should you remember. If anything, I'm seeing things, and you're...sleepwalking? Is that the term?" Shiro said nothing. "No matter. Good night, Shiro." 

The princess shut her eyes again and let her mind clear. Just as she was on the brink of sleep, a deep rumbling voice that wasn't quite Shiro's haltingly replied.

"Good night. Allura."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed :)


End file.
